Kamu Cantik Kamu Baik
by Heterochromer
Summary: —Bagi Air, Fang itu berhasil membuatnya banyak berpikir dan berbicara akhir-akhir ini. BBB Air x Fang. [HolidayClass!AU. Slash. Warnings inside. My friend's challenge: Part 2 of 3] Happy birthday BoBoiboy! :D


—Bagi Air, Fang itu berhasil membuatnya banyak berpikir dan berbicara akhir-akhir ini. BBB Air x Fang.

**Kamu Cantik Kamu Baik**

**.**

_**Boboiboy © Animonsta**_

**.**

_[Warning! BBB Air x Fang. Fluff. Kumpulan ficlet / drabble. Semua karakter agak OOC untuk keperluan cerita(?). Human!Ochobot. Typo(s). Head-canon parah. Jangan tanya kealayan judul fic ini.]_

**PENTING DI BACA! **Di sini susunan umurnya adalah Gempa (24), Halilintar (20), Air (17), Taufan dan Api (10). Twins!TaufanApi. Jadi otomatis yang kembar cuma dua orang kudril berwarna oranye sama biru terang itu. Dan ya, disini Fang dan Ying bersaudara dengan Ying yang lebih tua dari Fang.

**.**

_**1) Ribut**_

"Kami mau ikut kegiatan di luar sekolah untuk mengisi liburan besok!" seru Taufan riang sambil menarik-narik jaket Halilintar. Halilintar mendelikkan matanya dengan tajam seakan ingin membunuh anak yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu. "Kak Gempa sudah mengizinkan kok! Tapi dia enggak ngebolehin aku sama Api untuk daftar sendiri. Kak Hali temenin ya?!"

"Ish, kenapa jadi aku?" erang Halilintar dingin sebagai balasan. Di sisi ruangan yang lain ada Air yang tengah menonton televisi meski pendengarannya kini terfokus dengan percakapan saudara-saudaranya itu. "Minta Gempa sana."

"Kak Gempa kan sibuk kerja," dengus Api sebelum ia terkekeh-kekeh riang, sama seperti Taufan. Dasar kembar, merepotkan. "Ayolah sama Kak Hali saja, kan Kak Hali pulang tidak semalam Kak Gempa. Besok ya besok!"

"Besok aku ada seminar tahu!" tolak Halilintar dengan dingin, membuat si kembar terdiam. Dia menyingkirkan tangan-tangan usil adiknya dari jaket hitam-merah kebanggaannya. "Suruh saja Air untuk menemani kalian semua! Dia kan pulang lebih cepat dari pada aku atau Gempa!"

"Benar juga!" koor Api dan Taufan bersamaan. Mereka langsung berbalik untuk menemui kakak terakhir mereka yang mereka ketahui sedari tadi duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Tapi apa daya, ketika mereka akan menggerayangi Air, kakak mereka yang memiliki kepribadian sesuai dengan namanya itu malah menghilang dari sudut manapun di ruangan ini.

"KAK AIR!"

"AIR!"

* * *

_**2) Formulir**_

"_Haiya_, _lu_ beruntung sekali! Masih tersisa kuota lima anak lagi _ma_!" gadis berwajah oriental yang Air terka kira-kira setahun lebih muda dari Halilintar itu kini menyodorkan tiga lembar kertas berwarna kuning. Air meraih kertas tersebut sebelum mengamatinya.

"Dua saja," kata Air datar sambil mengembalikan salah satu formulir ke meja resepsionis tersebut. Gadis oriental dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua dan kacamata itu langsung melempar tatapan bingung. "Ini untuk adik-adikku."

Gadis itu tertawa. "Kukira _lu _juga mau ikut!" kata sang gadis lalu menerima kembali kertas formulir tersebut dan mengembalikannya. "Padahal kegiatan liburan ini tersedia dari tingkatan dasar sampai atas. _Lu _pelajar _high school_, kan?!"

Air melirik _nametag _sang gadis resepsionis. Nama gadis ini ternyata Ying. Air hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebelum meraih pulpen yang disediakan dan mulai mengisi formulir.

Mata Air sempat menangkap sebuah foto yang menggantung di dinding tepat di depannya. Foto itu berukuran besar dan Air langsung mengetahui kalau itu merupakan foto keluarga. Kegiatan mengisi formulir Air terhenti dan dia malah mengamati foto tersebut dengan tenang.

Ya, memang sebuah foto keluarga. Dengan empat anggota keluarga berdarah Tionghoa. Pria dan wanita yang tengah berdiri dan tersenyum teduh di foto itu pastilah ibu dan bapak dari keluarga tersebut. Dan ada dua orang lainnya yang tengah duduk di bangku taman di depan sang ibu dan bapak.

Ada gadis yang kepalanya tengah bersandar di bahu seorang pemuda. Mereka pastilah anak-anaknya, pikir Air. Sang gadis terlihat lebih tua, tersenyum lebar dengan rambut hitam yang terkuncir dua dan kacamata. Wajahnya sekilas familiar dan Air pun sadar, itu Ying.

Kemudian pemuda yang duduk di sebelah itu—wah, Air tercenung melihatnya. Wajah pemuda itu dihiasi senyum tipis, benar-benar tipis tapi Air tetap mendapat kesan bahwa pemuda itu tengah tersenyum. Wajahnya damai dengan garis muka sempurna dan rambutnya sewarna senja, ungu gelap. Sama seperti Ying, dia menggunakan kacamata.

"Ah, _lu orang _ternyata liatin foto keluargaku!" suara Ying menyadarkan pikiran Air yang kini tertuju pada pemuda di foto keluarga tersebut. "Yang laki-laki pakai kacamata itu namanya Fang _lah_! Dia adikku, jelas sedikit mirip denganku. Dia juga murid _high school_, dan menurutku dia keren _ma_."

Menurut Air, pemuda itu—siapa namanya tadi, oh ya Fang—jauh lebih cocok disandangkan dengan julukan _'manis'_. Air menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali menunduk untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Ah, sial. Tinta pulpennya bocor ternyata.

* * *

_**3) Seragam**_

Ingin sebenarnya Air bisa memiliki tatapan tegas yang berwibawa khas Kak Gempa atau tatapan membunuh seperti Halilintar (Air benci memanggil seseorang yang sering adu jotos dengannya dengan sebutan terhormat) yang bisa mendiamkan kedua adik kembarnya ini. Sayangnya, yang ia punya hanya tatapan dingin yang tenang, seperti air dari sungai yang tidak membahayakan.

"Hahaha, sayang banget ya kenapa Kak Air gak ikutan kelas Taekwondo liburan ini..."

"Benar juga kamu Taufan, kalau ikutan kan dia bisa menang lawan Kak Hali kapan-kapan!"

"Terus nanti Kak Gempa marah dan mereka berdua dikurung di satu kamar sampai mereka berdua mau minta maaf!"

"Haha, kasihan banget ya Kak Hali sama Kak Air! Tapi aku sen—"

"Kalian diam atau kucekik hidup-hidup di sini."

—Tapi air kan tidak selamanya tenang?! Tsunami kan mematikan. Dan saat ini Air merasa dalam dirinya akan siap memuntahkan Tsunami kapan saja ke dua bocah berisik ini.

Taufan dan Api langsung diam menatap lantai, tahu kalau Air memang tidak akan pernah segan untuk benar-benar mencekik mereka hidup-hidup. "Maaf Kak." Ujar mereka dengan waktu bersamaan dan nada yang sama pula. Keajaiban kembar memang.

Air memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Kini mereka bertiga tengah berada di gedung tempat pendaftaran kegiatan liburan yang kemarin mereka kunjungi untuk mengambil kaus keanggotaan Api dan Taufan. Tangan Air benar-benar gatal ingin meninju Halilintar karena ribuan alasannya untuk tidak menemani Api dan Taufan. Sementara Kak Gempa tidak akan bisa, dia kerja siang dan malam hanya untuk menghidupi keempat adik-adiknya ini. Benar-benar kakak yang baik.

"Permisi, apa di sini ada yang bernama Boboiboy?"

"Kami bertiga Boboiboy _lah_," jawab Air datar sebelum menoleh. Ia menemukan seorang pemuda berwajah oriental berambut ungu gelap tengah menatapnya—dan jiwa alay Air yang hanya nol koma tiga persen itu seakan menjerit _'Bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku broooh' _yang tidak mungkin ia suarakan keras-keras. "Boboiboy siapa yang kamu maksud?"

"Taufan dan Api."

"Oh," reaksi itu karena Air _speechless _sebenarnya, bukan karena sifat datarnya. Sayangnya pengendalian ekspresi Air terlalu baik sehingga ia tidak punya air muka lain yang harus ia tunjukkan selain wajah datar dan tatapan mata yang dingin. "Taufan, Air, ada yang cari kalian."

Seperti dugaan, Taufan dan Air langsung meloncat dari kursi mereka seperti monyet mendapatkan kacang. Mereka berbicara dengan nada antusias kepada pemuda berambut ungu tersebut dan pemuda berambut ungu itu membalasnya dengan baik yang diiringi senyum tipis.

"Kak Air Kak Air!" kini Taufan meloncat ke sebelah Air dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Air mengangkat alisnya pendek, tanda agar Taufan terus berbicara. "Kami dapat kaus seragam kegiatan dari Kak Fang! Dia bilang kami boleh memakainya besok!"

"Baguslah." jawab Air datar sebelum beralih menatap Fang. Pemuda oriental itu kini tengah membantu Api untuk memasangkan kaus mereka. Wajah Fang terlihat sangat manis saat memandang Api, membuat Air sejenak merasa ingin menggantikan posisi Api dengan sukarela saat itu juga.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?! Bukannya bantu adikmu memasangkan kausnya!"

Hardikan keluar dari bibir Fang, membuat Air mengerjap dan sadar bahwa mata beriris gelap itu tertuju padanya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Air langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taufan yang menahan tawa.

Di balik wajah semanis malaikat bersayap ternyata tersimpan kepribadian bagai burung pemakan mayat.

* * *

_**4) Nomor**_

Air melirik arloji di tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi bocah-bocah itu akan keluar dari gedung tempat mereka kini menghabiskan liburan mereka dengan kelas-kelas menyenangkan. Air menghela nafas kemudian mencabut kunci motornya. Ia berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung.

Sesampainya di dalam ia langsung menemukan sang replika bidadari—_ehem_, bukan begitu—Fang tengah berada di meja resepsionis dan membaca sebuah buku. Air menyeringai samar sebelum mengambil langkah untuk mendekat.

"Kapan kelas empat SD keluar?"

Fang mengangkat wajahnya dan tampaknya agak terganggu mendapati fakta yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah kakak dari kembar Taufan dan Api. "Kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi. Tunggu _je_, bentar lagi juga keluar." jawab Fang, kembali membaca bukunya. Air ingin membakar buku tersebut.

"Kamu yang mengawasi kelas adikku?"

"Dari jam dua sampai jam empat," jawab Fang lagi, membalikkan lembar bukunya. Fokusnya tetap tertuju pada buku. "Kukira Ying sudah memberikan daftar kegiatannya padamu pada hari pertama pendaftaran?!"

Iyakah?! "Tidak ada denganku."

Fang menghela nafas seakan-akan ini biasa terjadi. "Kau menghilangkannya. Tak mungkin Ying lupa. Ingatannya itu baik," Fang membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dengan warna-warna menarik. "Buku Panduan Kegiatan. Semacam buku saku untuk pendamping atau orang tua. Kau harus baca itu baik-baik, kami tidak mau ada resiko yang tidak kami inginkan."

Kening Air menyerngit kecil lalu mengambil buku tersebut. Ia membolak-balikkan halaman buku tersebut sebelum berkata, "Tidak ada nomer telepon yang bisa dihubungi di sini."

Sekali lagi Fang menghela nafas. Ia meraih sebuah pulpen dan merebut kembali buku tersebut dari tangan Air kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di lembar paling belakang buku tersebut. "Aku tidak hafal nomor resepsionis, jadi untuk sementara aku berikan nomerku."

Dan Air menyeringai amat tipis. Bagai ketiban durian runtuh kalau seperti ini caranya. "Baiklah," kata Air sambil menyimpan buku tersebut. "Nanti malam kukirimkan pesan."

"Iy—Oh, Apa kau cakap?!"

"Adik-adikku sudah keluar dari kelasnya. Sampai ketemu besok, Fang."

* * *

_**5) Pesan**_

_To: Pujaan Hati (xxxx248)_

_From: Air (xxxx009)_

_Text: Apa kegiatan khusus kelas adikku besok? –Boboiboy Air._

_**.**_

_To: xxxx009_

_From: Fang (xxxx248)_

_Text: Aku sudah berikan pada kamu buku kegiatannya. Tinggal lihat dan baru bertanya padaku tentang apa yang tidak kamu mengerti?_

_**.**_

_To: Pujaan Hati (xxxx248)_

_From: Air (xxxx009)_

_Text: Aku sudah membacanya dan masih ada beberapa hal yang tidak kumengerti._

**.**

_To: Kakaknya Taufan dan Api (xxxx009)_

_From: Fang (xxxx248)_

_Text: Bagian mana yang kamu tidak pahami?_

**.**

_To: Pujaan Hati (xxxx248)_

_From: Air (xxxx009)_

_Text: Aku tidak mengerti bagian mengapa wajahmu selalu membayangi pikiranku, tidak mengerti mengapa kau seperti replika malaikat, tidak mengerti mengapa senyummu yang selalu kau tampakkan ke kedua adikku itu sangat membuatku terlena._

_**.**_

_To: Pujaan Hati (xxxx248)_

_From: Air (xxxx009)_

_Text: Tadi itu dibajak kakakku. Maaf._

* * *

_**6) Outdoor**_

Fang menatap Air dengan tatapan jengah sementara Air sebenarnya bingung kenapa Fang tampak tidak begitu nyaman berhadapan dengan Air seperti saat ini. Padahal Air yakin tidak ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Hari ini ada kegiatan di luar ruangan untuk merayakan tepat seminggu kegiatan liburan ini diadakan. Seluruh pendamping para anggota diwajibkan untuk ikut dalam rangka menjaga para anak mereka (dalam kasus Air, _adik-adiknya_) dari berbagai hal yang tidak terduga dan diluar tanggung jawab pihak penyelenggara kegiatan pengisi liburan ini. Dan sayang sekali, Halilintar tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Air karena kali ini kakaknya yang temperamental itu tengah mengikuti studi banding ke Jepang seminggu penuh.

Benar-benar hari yang baik bagi Air.

Meski selama ada Fang, setidaknya Air merasa semuanya belum terasa begitu menjadi masalah. Atau setidaknya, dapat melihat senyum tulus Fang ketika ia meladeni para bocah yang rewel sana-sini. Atau dapat mendengar suara halus Fang ketika para anak laki-laki memintanya untuk menyanyikan lagu Cina (sialnya, Api sedari tadi menyerling ke arahnya seolah tahu bahwa Air _cemburu_). Atau menikmati ekspresi lembut Fang ketika para anak perempuan memintanya untuk menjadi pangerannya.

Kenapa tidak sekalian jadi putri saja sih?! Sebenarnya Air ingin merutuk seperti itu jika ia bisa.

Tapi kali ini, Fang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak pantas untuk dideskripsikan. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada sementara ia duduk bersila, sorot matanya berapi-api tetapi Air tahu dia kelelahan.

"Butuh air?" tanya Air tenang, mulai memainkan botol air yang masih tersegel erat di tangan kirinya itu.

Perempatan siku muncul di kening Fang, sepertinya begitu sih. "Aku tidak butuh kamu saat ini." tukasnya judes sementara Air mengerjap.

"Air yang buat diminum maksudku." Kata Air, tidak mengerti dimana kesalahannya sampai-sampai Fang menjadi judes seperti itu. Ia tahu Fang memang judes, tapi memangnya saat ini dia melakukan apa?!

Hening.

"...Oh," reaksi Fang yang lama dan terkesan lambat membuat Air curiga. Dia menatap datar pemuda yang wajahnya mulai memerah itu selagi membukakan sebuah botol air mineral untuk Fang. "Baiklah, air satu."

Kemudian Air pun sadar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Fang tadi. "Air di sini memang ada satu, yaitu aku," Air berusaha membuat nada suaranya seberat mungkin seperti yang Kak Gempa sering lakukan untuk menggoda Halilintar (yang biasanya berakhir dengan tinjuan keras di bahu kakak tertuanya itu). "Jadi, kau mau aku?"

Nasibnya ternyata berakhir sama dengan nasib Kak Gempa yang habis menggoda Halilintar.

* * *

_**7\. Kak Gempa**_

"_Kali ini biar aku yang menjemput Taufan dan Api,"_ suara kalem Kak Gempa terdengar dari ujung telepon sana. Air bisa mendengar banyak suara-suara formal yang menerobos masuk sambungannya dengan Kak Gempa, membuatnya menyerngit. _"Rapatnya ditunda sampai seminggu lagi ternyata. Bagian Pemasaran sedang kerepotan menangani masalah pengunduran diri lima karyawan mereka. Merepotkan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa pulang tujuh jam lebih awal."_

Pulang tujuh jam lebih awal memanglah bonus yang berharga bagi Kak Gempa. Di usia muda seperti itu, dia sudah berhasil mendapat posisi HRD di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Berangkat jam tujuh pagi pulang jam sebelas malam. Malah terkadang tidak pulang. Air bisa mengerti, tujuh jam pulang lebih awal itu bisa Kak Gempa manfaatkan untuk berkumpul bersama adik-adiknya layaknya sebuah keluarga.

"Kakak istirahat saja di rumah. Aku baru selesai kegiatan ekskulnya, mau langsung jemput si kembar," jelas Air tenang sambil mulai menyalakan motornya. Dia mengangguk pelan pada Gopal, rekan sejawatnya yang sudah tancap gas menuju rumah lebih dulu. "Nanti aku masakin sup."

"_Aku udah di dalam gedung tempat kegiatan liburannya si kembar nih, hehe," _suara kekehan Gempa terdengar. Air menghela nafas. Sepertinya di antara mereka, yang memang tidak pernah terkekeh usil dia dan Halilintar saja. Ah tidak, Halilintar sepertinya pernah beberapa tahun silam. Itu pun hanya sekali. _"Ngomong-ngomong, ada cowok manis nih di sini. Rambutnya warna ungu dan dia pakai kacamata. Dia ngeliatin aku terus."_

"Muka kita kan rada-rada mirip, Kak. Dia mungkin mengira kakak itu aku sekaligus bukan."

"_Oh iya juga ya. Namanya siapa?"_

"Fang."

"_Namanya lucu kayak orangnya. Mau aku ajak kenalan ah, kali aja bisa diajak kemana-mana juga sama aku."_

Suara Air berubah menjadi sedingin—tidak, lebih dingin lagi dari—Halilintar. "Kak Gempa."

Jeda sejenak dari Kak Gempa sebelum terdengar bunyi berisik sedikit. _"Jangan bilang Fang ini yang Hali bilang?! Hali kemarin cerita sama aku kalau adikku Air lagi naksir seseorang namanya rada cina gitu. Ternyata sebenarnya Fang orangnya."_

"Aku gak jatuh cinta sama Fang."

"_Enggak kan?! Ya sudah, aku sudah dapet nomernya Fang nih. Mungkin nanti malam aku bakal nelepon dia. Kok aku malah ngerasa aku kayak pedophil?!"_

"Nah, Kak Gempa pedo."

"_Enggaklah enggak! Nah, si Taufan sama Api udah keluar nih. Aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya. Nanti kita ketemu di rumah, oke?!" _suara Taufan dan Air terdengar samar begitu juga dengan suara Fang. Dan Air langsung meremas ponselnya ketika mendengar suara tawa pemuda yang amat ia kenal. Suara Fang. Dan sepertinya Fang tertawa karena Kak Gempa membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

Sebuah pelajaran yang bisa dipetik hikmahnya dari Air hari ini ada dua.

Pertama; Jangan pernah suruh Kak Gempa menjemput Taufan dan Air lagi. Itu tugas Air. Ya, sebenarnya ada arti ambigu yang tersirat di sini.

Kedua dan terakhir; Bonus tujuh jam pulang kerja lebih awal tidak selamanya baik bagi seluruh anggota keluarga.

* * *

_**8) Lagu**_

Kotak gitar yang kini dibawa Fang menarik perhatian Air. Segera saja—sebagai pemuda yang baik hati—ia langsung membantu pemuda beretnis Tionghoa itu mengangkat kotak tersebut. Memang tidak berat, tapi Air tahu Fang selalu berjalan kaki dari sekolahnya untuk ke sini dan mengisi kelas kegiatan ini.

"Aku baru tahu ada sekolah yang tetap masuk saat libur." kata Air dengan nada sedikit sarkatis, tangan kirinya membawa gitar itu sampai ke meja resepsionis. Fang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku ikut kelas tambahan dan ekstrakulikuler," jawab Fang, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi tunggu dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka liburanku diisi dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

Sudah Air duga. Air hanya menatap pemuda yang kini memejamkan matanya itu. Nafas Fang tidak teratur sementara seragamnya basah akan keringat. Air merasa sedikit kasihan, ia pun mendudukan dirinya di samping Fang.

"Kau membuat lagu?" tanya Air, langsung pada intinya. Fang membuka matanya lalu menatapnya dan Air tahu arti tatapan itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menyiratkan _'dari mana kau tahu?'_.

"Ada kertas partitur lagu yang menyembul dari kotak gitarmu," jelas Air datar dan Fang pun mengangguk-ngangguk tanda paham. "Lagu yang indah."

"Ha?"

"Aku hafal nada-nada dari setiap kunci gitar di luar kepalaku. Dan menurutku, lagu buatanmu enak didengar," ujar Air, mengulas senyum tipis. "Lain kali kau harus mencari lirik yang tepat untuk lagumu."

Air tidak pernah menyangka balasan yang diterimanya akan seperti ini. Fang tersenyum padanya, senyuman tulus yang sering ia tunjukan kepada peserta kegiatan liburan. Wajah itu terlihat ribuan jauh lebih manis ketika tersenyum dengan mata tertuju pada iris biru milik Air.

"Terima kasih," lirih Fang sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. "Aku akan mencari liriknya. Dan ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara sepanjang itu."

Dan Air tidak bisa menyangkal senyum tipis di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum lebar bak orang bodoh ketika ia sampai di rumah—membuat Taufan dan Api hampir ketakutan setengah mati karena mengira fenomena 'Tsunami' akan kembali terjadi di rumah mereka.

Karena sebuah fakta kecil bahwa Fang ternyata memperhatikannya merupakan hal yang lebih dari cukup bagi pemilik nama lengkap BoboiBoy Air.

* * *

_**9) Jemputan**_

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di depan sekolahku?!"

Seruan syok Fang terdengar di telinga Air, membuat Air menatap pemuda itu datar—lebih tepatnya ke pemuda yang berdiri di samping Fang dan menatap Air dengan tatapan bingung. Pemuda itu lumayan tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan jaket kuning mencolok dikenakannya. Cukup tampan menurut Air. Tapi mungkin masih lebih tampan Gempa.

"Menjemputmu." Jawab Air singkat seakan-akan jawabannya sudah jelas.

Fang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kamu tahu sekolahku? Kenapa kamu bawa motor? Kenapa kam—" sebelum Fang bisa mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan lagi, pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah Fang menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Sudah dijemput tuh, Fang," pemuda itu tersenyum pada Fang sebelum berbalik untuk tersenyum sopan ke Air. "Sana cepat pulang. Sudah mendung gini, nanti sakit. Kamu kan tidak kuat hujan-hujanan."

Perempatan siku timbul di dahi Fang. "Kamu tahu darimana, Ocho?" geramnya.

"Dari Kak Ying, hehe. Maaf, sudah mengorek informasi diam-diam," kekeh pemuda yang ternyata bernama Ocho itu. Dia kembali memandang Air dan kini senyumnya melebar. "Kamu jemputan pribadinya Fang kan?! Aku kalau jadi kamu sabar banget. Padahal kamu keren gitu, tapi harus jadi jemputan bocah nyebelin kayak si Fang ini, haha."

Tawa Ocho yang disusul cercaan marah Fang membuat Air memutar bola matanya. Padahal rencananya menjemput Fang dan pulang berduaan sudah diatur sedemikian rupa dengan tingkat ketelitian mencapai sembilan puluh sembilan persen.

Tapi yah, memang tidak akan ada yang pernah sempurna di dunia fana ini.

* * *

_**10) Cheesy**_

Hari terakhir liburan pun tiba. Jujur, Air senang liburan berakhir karena itu berarti Halilintar akan lebih sering di rumah dan Gempa juga sudah mendapat jadwal normal bekerjanya lagi. Terkadang liburan semester memang tidak bisa dirasakan kenikmatannya bagi para umat yang sudah lulus sekolah. Menyedihkan memang, karena Air akan merasakannya setahun setengah lagi.

Ia kini tengah berada di taman kota bersama para anggota kegiatan liburan yang diikuti adiknya. Tentu saja adik-adiknya, Fang, orang tua anggota, dan pembimbing lainnya ada di sana. Ada acara pesta kembang api dan jagung bakar yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

Air duduk di tiang ayunan (lelaki sejati memang nekat) sementara Fang duduk di ayunan di bawahnya. Air bisa merasakan angin malam yang segar menerpa wajahnya sementara Fang hanya mengayun-ngayunkan pelan ayunannya. Pemuda itu terlihat makin manis saja saat sedang berada di ayunan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang liburan kali ini?" tanya Air, berusaha memecah keheningan. Biasanya dia menyukai keheningan seperti ini, tetapi entahlah. Saat bersama Fang, ia rasa satu patah kata pun bisa jadi sangat berharga baginya.

Fang bergumam sejenak. "Sama seperti liburan-liburan sebelumnya. Menyenangkan tapi tidak terlalu. Tapi juga tidak membosankan."

"Tidak membosankan karena kamu kenal aku liburan kali ini." Goda Air, tetapi nada suaranya masih sangat tenang. Fang mencibir.

"Enggaklah. Percaya diri banget kau."

"Kata kakak-kakak aku waktu aku masih kecil, percaya diri itu bagus."

Alis Fang terangkat sebelum ia mengadah untuk menatap Air. "Kamu punya kakak berapa memangnya?" tanya Fang. "Kayaknya keluarga kamu ramai sekali. Kamu juga punya adik yang kembar."

Air tersenyum samar. "Aku anak ketiga, anak tengah."

"Jadi... Kau punya kakak dua?"

"Gak bisa hitung?!"

Ekspresi Fang berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal. "Ish," desisnya pelan sebelum kembali hening. Angin kembali bertiup, membuat Air ingin sekali berdiri di atas tiang ayunan ini dan merasakan terpaan anginnya. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana dengan liburan kali ini?"

Pertanyaan itu pun keluar. "Sangat menyenangkan."

"Cuma itu?"

"Jauh lebih menyenangkan dari liburan tahun lalu," kata Air mantap, menatap balik Fang yang masih memandanginya. "Mungkin karena tahun lalu aku belum paham rasanya ditolak mentah-mentah sebelum menembak seseorang?!"

"Maksudmu?"

Air menatap langit kelam di atasnya. Mengingatkannya pada warna jaket Taufan yang biru kehitaman. "Kau pasti paham."

"Aku memang paham. Tapi maksudnya apa?"

"Ya, aku suka seseorang tapi kelihatannya orang itu tidak akan peduli dengan diriku. Semacam itu."

Fang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sebelum mengelus dagunya, pandangannya sudah beralih lurus ke depan. "Tapi kau keren. Sikapmu yang dingin itu menambah nilai plus. Aku rasa itu aneh, entahlah."

Seringai samar muncul di bibir Air. Dia meloncat turun dari tempatnya bergelantung tadi dan berdiri di depan Fang. "Oh, begitu?!"

Alis Fang terangkat bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Air tersenyum lembut sebelum ia mengacak rambut ungu Fang. Siapa sangka, rambutnya halus sekali ternyata. Seperti sutra ringan. "Enggak kenapa-napa," kata Air lalu mengedikkan kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi peluncuran kembang api. Ayo ke sana, aku takut Api menggila lihat kembang api."

Fang menghela nafas sebelum beranjak berdiri. Ia baru menapakkan kedua kakinya di tanah ketika Air menarik lengannya, membuat tubuh pemuda berwajah oriental itu limbung dan terjatuh ke depan.

Terjatuh ke dada Air.

"E-Eh?!"

"Mereka mulai menyulut kembang apinya tuh," kata Air tenang. "Diam dulu sebentar."

Dan ketika terdengar bunyi luncuran kembang api, Air langsung memajukan wajahnya dan memagut bibir Fang dengan cepat. Fang tampaknya kaget tetapi hanya diam setelahnya. Tangan Air menahan pinggang Fang. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Fang mencengkram punggung Air.

Ledakan kembang api terdengar.

Bibir Fang terasa lembut seperti gulali buatan Kak Gempa saat ia masih kecil. Sementara badan Fang terasa ringkih sekaligus nyaman seperti sensasi Air saat memeluk Taufan dan Api beberapa tahun silam. Dan badan Fang hangat seperti dekapan Halilintar ketika Air masih takut pada suara petir dulu.

Sensasi ini membuat Air memperdalam ciumannya sampai Fang melenguh kecil. Air tak sampai hati melanjutkannya karena wajah Fang terlihat sangat merah dan sepertinya pemuda itu bisa pingsan.

Air mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang kini bertabur kembang api. "Kembang apinya sudah meledak tuh," katanya datar sebelum kembali memandang Fang. Wajah pemuda itu masih memerah, membuat Air menyadari sesuatu. "Kita kok tadi picisan banget ya."

"KAMU YANG MULAI KENAPA KAMU JUGA YANG KOMENTAR?!"

* * *

_**11) Gitar**_

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba bermain gitar?!" Air bertanya pada Fang sambil mengambil salah satu jagung bakar yang memang telah disediakan. Fang yang sedang memeriksa sesuatu di papan jalannya itu pun menoleh.

"Main gitar?" alis Fang terangkat sebelum ia tertawa dengan nada meledek. "Bayaranku untuk bermain di sini mahal lah. Kamu pun tak akan sanggup membayarnya."

Air menghela nafas sebelum menopang dagunya. "Benarkah?!" balas Air tenang, mulai memakan jagung bakarnya. "Kalau dibayar kecupan di kening, mau tidak?"

"Eh?!"

Bisa Air lihat dari sudut matanya bahwa wajah Fang mulai memerah. "Canda saja," kata Air sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Fang. "Kalau tidak mau juga aku tidak memaksa."

"Errr... T-Tapi baiklah..."

"Baiklah untuk main gitarnya atau kecupan di keningnya?!"

Fang menatap Air dengan kesal sementara tangannya sudah mengepal. "Kau menyebalkan sekali."

Melihat reaksi yang menurut Air imut tersebut membuat tangan pemuda serba biru itu terangkat dan mengelus surai ungu Fang untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu malam. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada sang pengguna kacamata dan sedikit mendorong kepala Fang agar bersandar di bahunya. Fang mengerang-erang risih dan berusaha memberontak, sayangnya tenaga Air lebih besar.

"Kamu bisa diam tidak sih?" Air melirik Fang kemudian menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut tersebut lalu mengecup kening pemuda tersebut.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya diiringi suara tawa para anggota yang tengah menghabiskan malam bersama-sama. Air bisa melihat Taufan dan Api berlari-larian dengan beberapa anak seumuran mereka lainnya. Ia tersenyum samar. Fang tampaknya tidak ingin diajak berbicara, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Tidak apalah. Seperti ini lebih lama juga tidak masalah.

* * *

_**12) Awal**_

"Apa yang kau mau bicarakan?"

Kini Fang bersidekap di hadapan Air. Air sendiri bersandar di motornya dengan tangan kanan memutar-mutar kunci motornya. Acara malam ini sudah selesai dan tibalah saatnya untuk pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali bersekolah besok.

Taufan dan Api masih berbicara dengan teman-teman mereka—mungkin mencoba bertukar nomer telepon atau alamat rumah. Sedangkan Air meminta Fang untuk berbicara berdua saja dengannya, dan parkiran motor hanya pilihan terbaik mereka (karena Fang mencemaskan kedua adik Air yang lepas, heh bagi Air kalau adik-adiknya hilang malah semakin bagus).

"Apa kamu suka padaku?" Air bertanya dengan lugasnya, membuat Fang mendadak terbatuk.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu," ketus Fang, menatap Air dengan tatapan dingin sedingin udara malam ini. "Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong," sergah Air kalem sambil menyungingkan bibirnya kecil. "Dari sikapmu aku tahu kau menyukaiku."

"Tch. Menyebalkan." Fang mendecih tetapi dia menunduk dalam diam.

"Lalu status kita saat ini apa?"

Pertanyaan Air mungkin terdengar terlalu menuntut pada saat ini, tetapi Air hanya mencoba untuk memperjelas segalannya. Maksud dia, dia sudah mencium dan memeluk pemuda di hadapannya ini. Dang Air menduga Fang adalah orang yang cukup tega untuk menggantungnya saja demi ego si pemuda oriental yang selangit. Karena itulah Air bertanya.

"—Entahlah ."

Benda cair adalah benda yang selalu mengikuti bentuk wadahnya, membiarkan fisiknya mengalir begitu saja. Dan Air pun juga begitu. Dia fleksibel, tenang, dan lebih suka mengikuti alur yang orang lain telah buatkan untuknya. Dia mencoba untuk sedinamis mungkin, tidak statis seperti Halilintar atau fungtual seperti Gempa.

Tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa menjadi cair. Tidak, jika urusannya menyangkut Fang dan hatinya sendiri.

Kedua tangan Air kini mencengkram bahu Fang dengan kuat, ekspresi wajahnya tetap teduh seperti biasa tetapi matanya menyorotkan tatapan dingin khas air pegunungan yang menusuk. Fang tetap bergeming, tetapi di balik iris violet itu Air bisa menemukan secuil paranoia yang Air sesali.

"Aku tidak suka digantung."

"Aku juga tidak suka dicengkram seperti ini," kata Fang, nada suaranya menjadi tenang dan membuat Air melepaskan cengkramannya. Fang menarik nafas sebelum membuang wajahnya. "Tapi aku juga tidak mau memulainya."

Seringai kecil terukir di bibir Air sebelum ia langsung mendekap pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memulainya." Bisik Air pelan.

Di dekapannya kini, ada seorang pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi yang baru Air sadari—badannya ringkih. Rambut Fang wangi sementara kehangatan yang membuncah di dada Air rasanya benar-benar fantastis. Air ingin memeluk Fang lebih erat lagi, tetapi ia takut ia malah meremukkan Fang.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?" tanya Fang dari dalam dekapan Air sehingga suaranya terdengar teredam.

"Banyak."

"Beritahu satu-satu."

"Pertama, senyummu itu cantik dan menenangkan hatiku. Ini jujur," jawab Air, memorinya secara otomatis memutar kembali saat pertama ia melihat senyum Fang. "Kedua, aku senang melihatmu bermain dengan anak-anak. Kau terlihat sangat baik."

Fang memukul dada Air dengan pelan dan kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu mendengus geli. "Aku memang baik. Aku kan orang populer."

"Tidak juga," kata Air tenang seakan tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya. Dia melepaskan dekapannya pada Fang dan menatap iris violet itu dalam-dalam. "Tapi ya, aku menyukai semua sisi dari dirimu."

Dan Air kembali memeluk Fang—terlebih lagi kini lengan Fang melingkar di lehernya. Nafas Fang menerpa leher Air, membuat Air tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih—," lirih Fang sebelum ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Air. Air tahu Fang harus berjinjit hanya untuk melakukan itu, maka ia merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya. "—Air."

Hanya satu kalimat sederhana tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Air sebagai penutup dua minggu liburannya itu.

**END**

* * *

**A/N : **Kumpulan ficlet / drabble pertama saya, akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic yang kayak gini /ketawa ala Gopal(?)/

Sebisa mungkin saya berusaha membuat Air tetap seperti sifatnya yang di _canon_. Tapi susah juga ternyata, soalnya sedikit kecampur sama karakter Halilintar. Kalau udah mulai ngebayangin _glare _badainya Air jadi kayak Halilintar saya berusaha buat ngingetin kalau Halilintar itu rada sadis oke.

Fic kedua dari tiga Elemental BBB x Fang selesai. Rencananya yang terakhir mau Gempa dan versenya mau kantoran gitu. Tapi entahlah. Saya enggak begitu ngeh sama seluk-beluk perkantoran padahal udah dibeberin luas permukaan kali tinggi sama Abang /sedih.

Btw happy birthday BoboiBoy! Saya baru inget ini hari ultah BoboBoy ketika saya inget temen saya ultah hari ini #abaikan

(Abaikan judul fic ini. Entah kenapa lagu Lyla selalu berputar di otak saya)

Mind to review, da? :9


End file.
